The Health Communication Core provides expert consultation and a full range of professional creative services, delivering cost-efficiency and added value to DF/HCC investigators. The centralized resource offers complete communication-related consultation and professional creative services to support DF/HCC investigators who are applying for external grant funding, implementing interventions, recruiting study subjects or disseminating research findings. As a result, DF/HCC researchers have easy access to such state-of-the-art services as development, production, and testing of communication material and experts in health communication and behavioral sciences. This facility has been continuously funded by the CCSG since 2000. Director: Kasisomayajula (Vish) Viswanath, PhD (DFCI) Category: 3.01 and 3.06 (Health Communications) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institutional)